Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake actuator with a parking function which includes a locking mechanism for parking.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as an electric brake device, various electric brake devices including a so-called parking brake locking mechanism for parking have been proposed (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 8, the parking brake locking mechanism includes: a ratchet 101 provided on an outer peripheral surface of a motor unit rotor 100; a swing arm 103 having, at its leading end, a locking pawl 102 which is engageable with and disengageable from the ratchet 101; a torsion spring 104 which biases the locking pawl 102 in a direction in which the locking pawl 102 is disengaged and released from the ratchet 101; and a solenoid 105 which moves the locking pawl 102 in a direction in which the locking pawl 102 is engaged with the ratchet 101.